Eat me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam asks Dean to eat him


Dean hummed lightly, pressing his lips to Sams again as the 15 year old straddled his lap, arms around his neck. He knew what game Sam was trying to play, get big brother to agree to anything, just give him a few kisses. This time wasn't going to work though, he was ready, well as much as he could be. Sam was trying to get him to fuck him, but Dean was trying to hold strong to his 'no'. At least until Sam was 16, which was in two months, but the younger was doing everything he could to get him to get him to agree.

A few things included blowing him in the shower, grinding their hips together while they were naked, stretching himself out for Dean. So far he was holding on tight to the no and Sam wouldn't just take it, since he wanted Dean to be on board. Though he still tried his damnedest.

"So, can I help you?" Dean asked when Sam pulled away to kiss at his neck.

"Can't I just kiss you?" Sam asked, his voice sounding overly innocent.

"Yea, you can, but I know you better than that"

"Don't trust me?" He asked, pulling back and pouting.

"I trust you with my life, but that you're just over here to kiss me and not try to get me to do anything else. Not so much" He laughed lightly, kissing Sams pouting bottom lip.

"Oh fine, so what?"

"I told you, not until you're 16"

"Pretty much a no"

"It's a not yet Sammy, please don't make this harder for me" Dean said, running his fingers through Sams hair gently.

"It just feels like that's what you're saying De" Sam said softly, leaning into his hand.

"I promise you, it's not a no. The second you turn 16, we're not leaving a bed until you can't walk right for a week" He smirked as Sam blushed at that. "But until then, no fucking"

"Well can you at least give me something else then?"

"And what would that be?" Dean asked, tilting his head.

"Well, could you maybe, uh rim me?"

"Hmm, want me to put my tongue against you huh?" Dean asked, watching Sam shiver as he leaned forward, licking along Sams ear. "Want me to hold you open, press my tongue into you, make you come just like that?"

"Yes, please De" Sam moaned, wrapping his fingers around the back of Deans neck.

"Get on the bed then baby boy, fully naked" He commanded gently.

Sam all but scrambled off Deans lap, pulling his clothes off quickly as he got on the bed, on his hands and knees. Dean chuckled a little as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it on his duffle bag as he climbed on the bed behind him.

"Someone's eager" Dean smiled, running his hands over his sides and over his cheeks.

"You actually agreed to something with out weeks of begging you, of course I am" Sam mumbled.

"Point taken"

Leaning forward Dean placed a kiss on the dimples above the swell of Sams ass, making him shiver lightly. Placing a line of kisses down, he places a soft one against his puckered hole, a breathless noise escaping Sams lips. Smirking a little, Dean placed a few more soft kisses against the entrance before flicking his tongue out. Just the tip caressed him, making Sam gasp and shutter as he did it again.

"Dean" Sam moaned softly as Dean ran the tip in a circle around it, before pressing in slightly.

He doesn't have to be gentle, he's seen Sam take four of his own fingers with out so much of a flinch, but teasing is more his style. The first time that he actually made Sam come with his mouth, he teased him for an hour before he let him come. Then he made him come twice more after that until Sam was a boneless mess.

"Good Sammy?" Dean asked as he pulled back for a second, holding Sams cheeks open.

"Yea, so good, please keep going" He whined lightly.

"Anything for you baby boy"

Leaning back in, Dean flicked his tongue against him a few times before pressing the flat of his tongue over the hole. Sams moans were growing and changing as Dean alternated between broad swipes with his tongue and fast shallow probing.

"Dean" Sam gasped, one hand clenched in the sheets, the other moving down below his cock.

"Wanna touch yourself Sammy?" Dean asked, nipping lightly at Sams cheek.

"Yes, please"

"Go for it Sammy, touch yourself for me" He purred, leaning back in and pressing his tongue deeper.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Sam started stroking himself fast as Dean starting curling his tongue at the tip. It didn't take long for Sam to come with a shuttering moan, his come hitting the bad. With a few more licks, Dean pulled back, wiping his mouth as he ran his hand down Sams back.

"Good baby?"

"Mmhmm" Sam moaned, falling onto his side, avoiding the come spot.

Picking up one of their towels from the morning, he helped Sam clean up before soaking up as much as he could before tossing it to the side again. Stripping off the blanket, he tossed it in the chair before lying down next to Sam. He barely got settled before Sam was pulling his pants down.

"Can I return the favor?" Sam asked.

Dean blinked a few times before nodding. "Go for it Sammy"

Biting his lip, Sam pulled Deans pants the rest of the way off before settling between them, spreading them wide. Looking up at Dean again, the elder nodded once wrapping his fingers around his cock. Leaning in Sam flicked his tongue against Deans sac a few times before going further. Pressing the flat of his tongue against the little hole, Dean moaned Sams name as the younger held onto Deans thighs.

"Fuck baby boy, may have to do this more" Dean panted, Sam smiling with the praise as he pressed his tongue against him more.

It didn't take long for Dean to get close, already being nearly there from just eating out Sam alone. Just a few more licks and a little press in of his tongue and Dean was coming on his stomach. Pulling back, Sam grabbed the towel and helped Dean clean up before tossing it away again. Crawling up, Sam molded himself to Deans side, resting his head on his shoulder.

"That was awesome" Sam said, leaning up to give Dean a kiss.

"It really was baby boy" Dean smiled, kissing him back. "And we will so have to do that again"


End file.
